shounen-ai
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Di balik perilaku polos Furihata Kouki, terdapat sebuah hobi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan orang lain


**Tittle : Shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : alur kecepatan, a bit OOC, typo(s), rated T nyerempet M dikit /dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Furihata Kouki sering ijin pulang cepat dari latihan basket. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Yang jelas selama seminggu ini tasnya terlihat lebih berat dibanding biasanya

"Furihata-kun, sebenarnya kau pergi kemana setelah latihan?" sang pelatih, Aida Riko bertanya karena penasaran

"E-Eh?!" Furihata yang sedang beristirahat terpekik kaget dan sekilas wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan. "A-aku hanya pergi ke perpustakaan" sambungnya pelan dengan kepala menunduk

Riko hanya bisa menatap heran. Sejak kapan adik kelasnya itu menjadi kutu buku? Setahunya, Furihata adalah tipe orang yang lebih senang bermain game dibanding membaca

"Aku tak tahu kau suka membaca Furi" Kagami berucap kagum pada temannya. Tak pernah terpikir temannya berubah menjadi rajin

"Furi, ada apa denganmu?" Fukuda dan Kawahara bertanya pada sohib mereka

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Furihata yang sudah selesai beristirahat segera memberaskan barangnya. Dengan terburu ia menyampirkan tasnya di pundak. "Aku hanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana"

Tim basket Seirin terbengong melihat anggota mereka. Furihata Kouki, anggota kelas satu yang penakut, baru saja berucap diiringi dengan senyum samar yang aneh. Bukan seringai, bukan juga senyum bahagia ataupun sedih. Mungkin kata tepatnya adalah...mesum

Kuroko yang penasaran dengan temannya itu dengan segera menyusulnya. "Tunggu Furihata-kun!" ditepuknya pundak Furihata agar sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya

"Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Furihata heran melihat bayangan dari Kagami itu terlihat tergopoh-gopoh

"Aku juga ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Mau pergi bersama?" tawar Kuroko. Furihata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk sang pemain bernomor 11 itu

Kuroko sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Baru kemarin ia meminjam beberapa buku baru yang datang di sana. Ia ke sana hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Apa yang dilakukan seorang Furihata Kouki di tempat yang biasanya dihuni oleh anak-anak kutu buku?

Setelah menulis nama dan mencari tempat yang nyaman, Furihata dan Kuroko duduk di dekat jendela. Kuroko sempat terkejut saat Furihata mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya. Pantas saja ia menjadi sering pegal, pikir Kuroko

"Aku akan berkeliling mencari buku. Furihata-kun tidak ikut?" tanya Kuroko

Furihata yang langsung asyik dengan laptopnya terkejut. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini ia datang berdua. Dengan gugup ia mengklik beberapa tombol dengan cepat dan menurunkan sedikit layar laptopnya

"T-Tidak.." Furihata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia harus mencari alasan kenapa ia datang ke perpustakaan tanpa membaca. "Aku—"

Baru saja mulutnya akan melemparkan alasan yang aneh bin absurd, sesosok pemuda berambut biru muda yang tadi ada di hadapannya telah menghilang. Menelan kekesalannya, ia kembali beranjak pada laptopnya

.

.

Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh dari Furihata terus mengamati gerak-gerik sang surai cokelat. Merasa kurang puas dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya, Kuroko berpindah tempat dan bersembunyi di balik rak yang persis berada di belakang Furihata

Mata biru yang biasanya menatap datar itu membelalak. Tak pernah ia mendengar temannya yang penakut itu tertawa sebegitu nistanya. Dengan perasaan horror ia mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela buku

Furihata sedang mengetik di laptopnya. Ia terlihat seperti siswa biasa yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan sambil—ralat, apa yang dilakukan Furihata benar-benar tidak biasa. Suara jari yang beradu dengan keyboard selalu diselingi dengan cekikikan tertahan yang menyeramkan

Sesaat jari-jari itu berhenti menari. Furihata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sepertinya hendak melihat sesuatu dengan lebih—sekali lagi ralat, ia bukannya mencoba melihat sesuatu dari dekat, melainkan memeluk laptopnya

Kuroko yang berada di belakan Furihata tak bisa melihat wajah Furihata saat sang pemuda memeluk laptopnya. Kuroko mencoba menajamkan pengelihatannya dan—

Demi tuhan, apa yang baru saja dibacanya!

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Tapi sayang, Kuroko tak mungkin melupakan tulisan apa yang ada di laptop temannya

.

.

'Desahan'

.

.

Kuroko yang masih terdiam ditempatnya akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar bunyi kursi ditarik. Dengan gerakan kilat ia kembali bersembunyi di belakang rak buku. Dilihatnya Furihata beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan laptopnya dalam keadaan menyala

Tarik napas, buang. Kuatkan jiwamu Kuroko, kau harus menguatkan mental jika benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan temanmu

Setelah memastikan sang pemilik sudah jauh dari tempatnya, ia berjalan menuju alat elektronik berwarna hitam itu. Dengan sangat perlahan ia duduk dan mulai mengutak atik laptop di hadapannya

Terlihat ada dua aplikasi yang sedang dibuka Furihata. Internet dan Microsoft Word. Terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya yang kuat, pemuda berwajah datar itu membuka apa yang sedari tadi Furihata ketik

.

.

_Entah kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Kuharap Sei-kun tidak terbangun mendengar suara pintu kamar yang kubuka dengan keras. Dengan langkah sangat perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu_

_"Mau pergi kemana Kouki?"_

_Jantungku seolah berhenti saat mendengar suara yang begitu mengancam itu. Bagaikan robot, leherku menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Iris dwiwarna-nya menatapku lurus_

_"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja membuka pintu dengan kuat"_

_Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan suaraku yang bergetar. Kuharap ia tidak marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Kulihat ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arahku. Gawat, ini gawat!_

_"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang"_

_Secepat mungkin aku berlari ke arah pintu. Tepat saat aku membuka pintu, sebuah tangan menarikku dan menghempaskan pintu agar kembali tertutup. Aku masih belum mengerti situasiku saat aku merasakan sepasang bibir halus bertemu dengan milikku_

_Aku meronta sekuat tenaga ingin dilepas, tapi dengan gampangnya ia menahan kedua tanganku. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, bibir itu mengulas sebuah seringai, membuat bulu kudukku merinding_

_"Kau sudah membangunkanku Kouki. Kupikir aku harus menghukummu"_

_Wajahnya terlalu dekat! Dan lagi kenapa dia kuat sekali sih, padahal tinggi kami tidak berbeda jauh. Kurasakan panas menjalar pipiku. Mulutku terbuka untuk mengeluarkan beberapa protes, tapi yang keluar hanyalah suara memalukan yang disebut desahan_

_"A-ah.. Sei-kun, he-hentikan!"_

_Sebuah benda basah hinggap di perpotongan tulang leherku. Sebuah sengatan kecil menyerang tubuhku. Kupaksa membuka mataku dan melihat ke bawah. Sebuah tanda kemerahan bersarang manis di leherku_

_"Ja-jangan meninggalkan jejak..."_

_Sebuah tangan dingin menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajuku. Desahanku semakin tak karuan saat ia menyentuh setiap inci tubuh atasku. Tubuhku bergetar saat tangan cerdik itu mencapai sesuatu di dadaku yang—_

.

.

Bunyi sesuatu ditutup dengan keras terdengar dari tempat sesosok berambut biru muda. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya tak stabil. Kuroko tak kuat membaca apa yang ada di laptop temannya itu. Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas, ia kembali membuka laptop hitam itu dan membuka aplikasi internet yang aktif

Kuroko mengeluarkan bunyi napas tertahan dari mulutnya. Mata biru mudanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Foto dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Yang satu berambut cokelat dan yang satu berambut merah

.

Keduanya sedang berada dalam posisi yang tak pantas dilihat anak-anak

.

Tubuh Kuroko menegang saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa buku yang ada di dekatnya dan berpura-pura membaca

"Kau benar-benar suka membaca ya Kuroko" Furihata berucap pada temannya yang sedang membaca buku. Dengan santai ia duduk di kursinya dan menutup laptopnya

"Furihata-kun, aku pulan dulu ya" Kuroko berpamitan pergi dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan

Dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah, pemain bayangan itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia memberikan catatan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak gampang percaya pada penampilan luar seseorang yang terlihat polos

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian mencengangkan di perpustakaan, Furihata tampak lebih rapi. Tampilan yang tak biasa itu mengundang tanya dari seluruh anggota Seirin

"Oi Furi, kau tampak lebih rapi hari ini" sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei bertanya pada adik kelasnya

"Eh? Benarkah kapten?" Furihata justru bertanya balik sambil terus memperhatikan kaca di hadapannya

"Furi, rambutmu itu tidak berantakan!" Kagami yang gemas melihat tingkah temannya itu berucap kesal

"Ahaha, kau seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi berkencan saja Furi" celetukan yang diiringi tawa dari Kiyoshi menghasilkan perhatian penuh dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruang ganti itu

"A-a-apa yang kau ucapkan Kiyoshi-senpai?!" Furihata meletakkan kacanya dan ucapannya tergagap. Wajahnya panik dan memerah

Serempak semua anggota tim basket setuju kalau pemain mereka yang bernomor 12 itu akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang. Di saat semuanya menatap curiga pada Furihata, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang ganti dibuka dengan keras dan menampakkan sesosok perempuan berambut cokelat

"Furihata-kun, A-Akashi-kun menunggumu!" teriak Riko heboh

Sontak semua lelaki yang tadi panik karena tubuh mereka dilihat wanita berseru kaget

"Apa maksudnya Furi?!" Kawahara bertanya sambil mengguncang bahu sahabatnya

"Kenapa kau bisa berhubungan dengan iblis itu?!" Fukuda berseru. Ia tak terima temannya jatuh ke pelukan kapten iblis tim Rakuzan itu

Dan terdengar beberapa seruan yang hampir serupa. Sementara Furihata panik menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya, ia merasakan punggungnya seperti dihujam sesuatu. Sedikit menoleh, dan ia menemukan Kuroko menatapnya dengan datar—_sangat _datar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kuroko mengenakan seragamnya dan berjalan keluar

"Akashi-kun, aku perlu bicara denganmu" tanpa menyapa, Kuroko menarik Akashi menuju ruang komputer

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kouki, Tetsuya" sang kapten Rakuzan menghentikan langkahnya yang ditarik Kuroko

"Ini tentang Furihata-kun" Kuroko berujar dengan ekspresi serius

Tahu kalau Kuroko tak mungkin memasang wajah serius jika bukan hal penting, Akashi mengangguk tanda setuju

Setelah sampai pada tujuan, Kuroko langsung menyalakan salah satu komputer dan memasang _flashdisk_ yang dibawanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat mengklik satu-satunya dokumen yang ada disitu

"Akashi-kun, coba baca ini" Kuroko berdiri dan mempersilahkan mantan kaptennya duduk

Tanpa bicara Akashi segera membaca file yang ditunjukkan Kuroko. Tangannya dengan lincah menurunkan halaman demi halaman

"Apa ini Tetsuya?" seusai membaca, Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko

"Fanfiksi yang dibuat Furihata-kun" Kuroko menyahut dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tak lupa dengan wajah datar khas-nya

"Jangan berbohong Tetsuya. Tidak mungkin Kouki-ku yang manis menulis hal seperti ini" Akashi berucap tegas sambil menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya

"Aku tidak berbohong Akashi-kun. Aku melihat Furihata-kun mengetik ini sambil tertawa kemarin"

Jangan remehkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak peduli seberap terkejut pemuda berambut baby blue itu dengan fakta yang diketahuinya, ia tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apa pun. Kemarin, dalam sepersekian detik ia berhasil menyalin dokumen Furihata ke dalam _flashdisk_ yang kebetulan dibawanya

Sang emperor terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Kuroko. Tak beberapa lama, sebuah ide muncul di otak cerdasnya

"Terima kasih Tetsuya" Akashi berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya

Kuroko mengangguk tanda penghormatan pada Akashi. Ada setitik rasa cemas saat ia melihat seringai mengerikan sang mantan kapten. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan rekan satu timnya

.

.

Akashi berjalan kembali menuju gerbang Seirin dan menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat. Wajahnya terlihat cemas sambil sesekali melirik jam. Akashi menghampiri kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil

"Akashi-kun!" Furihata berseru senang. Ia pikir kekasihnya tak jadi mengajaknya kencan

"Tidak mungkin aku membatalkan janjiku Kouki" seolah bisa membaca pikiran Furihata, Akashi berucap lembut dan mengecup kening sang point guard Seirin

Beberapa murid yang sedang melintas sempat melirik sebentar pada dua insan yang bermesraan itu. Beberapa bisikan dapat terdengar oleh keduanya. Furihata hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi saja" Akashi menggenggam tangan Furihata dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kita pergi Akashi-kun?" Furihata bertanya

Sebuah seringai terbit di bibir Akashi, membuat Furihata bergidik ngeri. "Kita pergi ke rumahku" jawab sang emperor

.

.

Setelah sampai, Furihata sempat terkagum dengan kediaman keluarga Akashi yang sangat mewah. Akashi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya. Akashi menuntun Furihata menuju kamarnya yang berada jauh di bagian belakang rumah

"Ini kamar Akashi-kun?" kembali Furihata dibuat kagum dengan kamar yang terbilang sangat luas itu

"Tentu saja" Akashi menyahut lembut. Mata heterochrome-nya mengikuti gerak-gerik sang kekasih yang berjalan mengitari kamarnya, mencari sesuatu yang menarik

"Ah, tasku ketinggalan di depan" Furihata yang teringat dengan tasnya berucap. "Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar"

Tepat saat Furihata membuka pintu, Akashi menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan pintu agar kembali tertutup

"A-Akashi-kun?" Furihata bertanya takut-takut saat mendengar bunyi pintu dikunci

Akashi yang sudah menghimpit tubuh Furihata di dinding mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hei Kouki, kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan apa yang sering kau tulis?" Akashi bertanya tepat di telinga Furihata dengan nada rendah

"A-Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?" Furihata yang merasa geli berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya. Perasaannya sekarang antara takut dan cemas

"_Lebih cepat Sei-kun! Buat aku seutuhnya milikmu!_" Akashi membisikkan dialog yang ada pada cerita Furihata

Mendengar itu, kontan Furihata memerah hebat. Ia tak percaya Akashi mengetahui kegiatan nistanya itu. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai orang mesum oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"A-Akashi-kun tahu dari mana?" tanya Furihata yang lebih mirip bisikan

"Aku tahu segalanya Kouki" Akashi meniup telinga Furihata. Tak jarang lidahnya terjulur nakal untuk menjilat daun telinga sang kekasih

"A-ah.." tanpa sadar Furihata mengeluarkan desahan kecil, membuat Akashi semakin bersemangat

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat apa yang kau tulis itu menjadi kenyataan, Kouki?"

* * *

**setelah bertapa di pegunungan selama beberapa hari, akhirnya saya kembali dengan membawa ff baru**

**maafkan author nista ini karena mempublish fic baru disaat ada fic multichap yang minta di update**

**saya belum dapat pencerahan untuk kelanjutan 'Failed Romantic' *nangos***

**the last, review please?**


End file.
